A  un paso  de  tu  boca  y sin poder  Besarte DBS
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: El era su mejor amigo, ella su mejor amiga, todo era perfecto y ya se le habia declarado y puff!, se levanto de su fantasia, como si eso pudiera pasar,pero Luego conocera a Edward Cullen y vera que todo puede salir hasta mejor de lo que pensaba... o no!
1. Lo que queria oir

Esta es una pequeño One-Shot que me salio improvisado... espero que les guste y comente sobre ello

* * *

><p>"Por fin habíamos terminado el bachillerato, pero él no me veía, yo era para él una amiga, la chica en quien podía confiar pero nada mas eso. Ese tipo de cosas me entristecía completamente pero ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo podría actuar?, para todos era la nerd, la tonta, la llorona, la chica de alto coeficiente, el cual me ayuda en clase eso era cierto pero en el amor las cosas eran diferentes."<p>

Escribió Bella en su diario mientras veía a Edward, su mejor amigo, aquel que la acompaño en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, pero que la veía solo como a una hermana… o quizás ¿Eso creía ella?

A unos cuantos metros de distancia de nuestra chica podíamos divisar a Edward, era alto, con músculos definidos, pero no extravagante, su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos esmeraldas , en total sintonía con su tez clara, era uno de los chicos más queridos por las chicas en su colegio, pero solo le interesaba una, la cual de soslayo veía como suspiraba y miraba hasta el horizonte, ¿Pero cómo decirle a su mejor amiga que la amaba?, justo al tener ese pensamiento vio como se acercaba Jacob a la chica.

-¡Hey! Chicos ¿Qué harán hoy para celebrar este dia tan dichoso? Nos hemos graduado, Aleluya- dijo Edward para indiscretamente interrumpir el pequeño dialogo que no logro escuchar de los dos chicos anteriores.

-Yo creo que por fin me le declarare a la chica que me gusta, en fin, estaremos en la misma universidad- contesto Jacob muy animado, a lo que Edward se alarmo, ¿Se le declararía a Bella? ¡Oh Rayos! Debía de hacer algo.

-Hackear el sistema para conseguir ese tipo de información puede costarte una denuncia Jacob- esa era Bella, la cual conocía como Jacob podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo.

-No lo Hackie solo vi como el señor Lumin introducía la contraseña, y no moví nada solo vi los datos de ella…- dijo Jacob suspirando como un enamorado.

- Igualmente quebrantaste las reglas, sabes muy bien que no debemos entrar en esa clase de archivos, pero bueno por otro lado ¿Qué más da?, al fin y al cabo ya nos graduamos- contesto Bella con una sonrisa a su amigo Jacob, mientras Edward los veía con cierta incertidumbre, para el ella era inalcanzable, sentía que eran de dos mundos muy diferentes, ella siempre inteligente y con esa belleza sin par (ojos color chocolate, piel clara, cabello castaño), y la parte que más le gustaba de ella su boca, esa boca que siempre lo enloquecía en sus pensamientos, esa boca que le decía bésame cada vez que ella hablaba con él, como quisiera darle un beso y dejarla sin aliento, jadeante, pero lo que más esperaba era su correspondencia.

-¡Oye Edward! Es mejor que muevas tu trasero o llegaremos tarde- y hablando de la reina y ella se asoma, esas palabras salieron de su boca, y aunque no fueron las más bellas para otros, para el eran las más… ¡Bah! Tendría que dejar de ser cursi.

-No lo logro mover… ¿Me ayudas?- le bromeo con una tierna sonrisa a Bella, la cual se enrojeció, algo que el consideraba hermoso y a la vez raro, puesto que ella nunca se mostraba de ese modo ante el..

-¡Hey Bell! ¿Qué esperas para darle una patada?- comento Jacob uniéndose a la broma.

-Espero que mis propias piernas se muevan- y era verdad, se había quedado petrificada al solo pensar en si quiera rozarle aquella bastante bien formada parte de su amigo, era para ponerse como el arcoíris, ¡Como le gustaría poder tocarle hasta más!, Poder tocarle su corazón.

-Chicos la fiesta ya va a comenzar y están esperando por nuestra alumna ejemplar y al gay deportista campeón de este año- todo iba bien, pero a Jacob siempre tenía que escapársele esa palabra Gay, para el era al confuso entender el por qué el chico más codiciado por las chicas no haya tenido una novia… y al ser su amigo… pues…. ¡Un momento! Acaba de ver algo diferente… no, no era un OVNI , el estaba preparado para cuando ellos vinieran a llevárselo y hacerlo el jefe de la tecnología más avanzada, pero en fin, no eran nada extraterrestre lo que nuestro chico capto, sino la mirada que tenía su buen amigo Edward a su encantadora amiga Bell, era la misma mirada que el tenia para Nessie, aquella morena despampanante que le había robado el corazón.

-¡Que no soy gay!, te lo eh repetido una milésima de veces- contesto Edward frustrado.

-Cuando te conozca a una novia… quizás… pueda ser… no… no creo que ni con eso se me quitara la idea que lo seas, sé muy bien que hay muchos que no salen del closet así de rápido, duran años y años…- Edward quería ir y estriparle la cabeza a su amigo, pero se contuvo, cometer un asesinato en frente de Bella seria para que lo demandara, con eso de que quería estudiar Derecho, bueno y de hecho ya había optado para Harvard, sabía que la aceptarían, ella era la mejor, y por eso el también hizo lo mismo, solo para estar con ella… pero las cosas eran que no se podría quitar a su chicle en el zapato Jacob… era su mejor amigo pero sabia como sacarlo de quicio.

-Dejemos esto así, ahí está Nessie llamándonos al auditorio, y saben que no podemos hacernos esperar- Bella camino unos cuantos paso, pero dejo su diario en el banco donde había estado sentada y Jacob logro divisarlo.

Bella dejaste tu diario, debes de tener más cuidado- dijo al momento que corría a alcanzarla, luego Edward llego tras ellos y asi los tres entraron al gran aditorio llenos de todos los graduandos, a pesar de ello, ellos habían logrado escaparse de todo el discurso de los profesores.

-Y en este momento está llegando la señorita Isabella Swan nuestra alumna ejemplar, un caso especial dentro de todos nosotros con un promedio de 10, el mejor que ah existido en todas las promociones que hemos tenido, señorita Swan venga a darnos su discurso- decía el tan conocido para Bella profesor de matematica, cuando la conoció la veía como solo otra alumna mas, luego se dio de cuenta que no era solo otra mas, sino una chica diferente, un cerebro excelente.

Bella se dirigió a donde estaba el profesor el cual le concedió su lugar.

-Hemos terminado por fin nuestro último año, es un honor haber conocido a tantas personas que dejaran huellas en nuestros corazones, personas que aunque hoy digamos que no extrañaremos mañana nos daremos de cuenta que es así, fue un año de luchas ganadas y perdidas, pero donde la unión de nuestro grupo pudo más que cualquier obstáculo impuesto, ahora se culmina una etapa de nuestra vida, pero esto es solo el comienzo de lo cual será nuestra verdadera vida, lucharemos otra vez, y venceremos a toda costa para conseguir nuestro sueños, solo me queda felicitarlos y desearle lo mejor, Gracias, buenas tardes- en todo el discurso Edward no pudo quitar la cara de Bella, su amiga hacia recordar aquellas tantas cosas que habían pasado todo el curso, aquellas luchas de conseguir profesores, aquellos problemas que tuvo todo el grupo… pero que todos juntos habían logrado superar, la vio bajar y reunirse otra vez con ellos- ¿Qué tal quedo? Se me olvido la hoja donde había escrito todo, asi que tuve que improvisar.

-¡Hermoso, Hermoso! Totalmente Hermoso- decia Jacob eufórico, mientras miraba como todos sus compañeros tiraban su birrete a los aires.

-Ok cálmate Jacob- dijo Edward, sin duda alguna para él, a Jacob le gustaba Bella.

Luego de eso todos juntos se fueron a el baile de Graduación donde otra vez le toco a Bella ser la anfitriona.

-¿Cómo la están pasando?- pregunto Bella por el micrófono mientras todos gritaban un ¡Bien! Lleno de euforia- me alegro por ustedes- al terminar de hablar Jacob que estaba a su lado le hablo al oído y Edward los vigilaba desde lejos- Chicos nuestro amigo Jacob quiere decir algo- al decir esto le tendió otro micrófono.

-Primeramente debo de decir ¡Oh Yeah! Por fin me gradué, creí que no lo lograría, lo juro- todos se rieron por las tontas ocurrencias de su ahora ex compañero- pero de eso no es precisamente que quería hablar, simplemente quería dar una despedida y decirle que para mi fueron los mejores compañeros que eh conocido jamás y por eso debo de decirte a ti Bella mi amiga , mi tutora y lo mejor de todo mi confidente, Te Amo Bella- todos gritaron eufóricos y Edward se le desgarro algo por dentro, por otro lado Nessie, se sentía desdichada, ¡Si claro! Como si el se fuera a fijar en ella.

-¿Qué tanto me amas? Mas que tu guitarra eléctrica, más que tu Computadora Apple o quizás mas que tu piano de cola carísimo-Bella sabia por donde iba todo esto.

-Deberé de confesar que mas que mi… a ver… la computadora es genial, el piano es simplemente lo mas hermoso que me pudieron rega… comprar y la guitarra ¡Oh Dios! , Bella te amo tanto como quiero a Jen- Edward se sintió confuso con aquello.

-Jacob…. Jen es tu perrita- todos comenzaron a reír por las ocurrencias del tontuelo- pero ¿Acaso algún día amaras a una persona, sobre cualquier cosa material que tengas?- si Bella sabia los sentimientos de Jacob, y sintió nostalgia, nostalgia de querer que él fuera Edward y ella Nessie y recibir la confesión.

-¿Qué crees? … la verdad es que si, hay una persona que no me deja pensar… si así es, ¡Chicos yo pienso!, esta chica, a todos mis amigos gay, perdón por ilusionarlos y estas incluido Edward- Edward le dirigió una mirada envenenada- esta chica, es como la luz en mi oscuridad, la que se robo mi corazón, la única que entendió mis chistes, y a pesar de ser muy malos se rio… la señorita Nessie… Nessie ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Nessie lo miraba y solo podía sonreír, tanto tiempo enamorada y por fin correspondida, se dirigió fugazmente a donde estaba Bella y Jacob, y la primera le otorgo el micrófono y por otro lado el alma le volvió al cuerpo de Edward, que no le quitaba la mirada a Bella, quería llegar y decirle también lo mismo, pero no se atrevía ni hablarle de frente.

-No se, quizás si, pero para hacer eso, ¿Por qué no mejor empezamos siendo novios?- le bromeo Nessie, al tiempo que soltaba el micrófono y allí delante de todos, se comenzaron a besar, era algo suave tierno, algo tímido, pero que en realidad en minutos se volvió algo mas allá… todos vitorearon a los nuevos novios, Chan Chan cha chan… ¡Que Vivan!

Luego de todo ese idilio bajaron del escenario todos y Bella fue a hablar con Edward.

-¿Todavía tienes problemas con tu trasero? Mira que eso no es excusa, deberías bailar- le sugirió a Bella, estando frente a el, como quisiera poder hacer lo de Nessie y Jacob.

-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo el suave y muy cerca de ella la cual solo asintió, el la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la pista de baile y así con una mano en una de sus manos y la otra en su cintura comenzaron a bailar algo… lento y pausado, al principio tenía cierta distancia, ya que nunca se habían acostumbrado a eso, a estar cerca el uno del otro.

-Edward ¿Por qué nunca te eh conocido una chica? Bueno, una novia- sabia que él no era gay como bromeaba Jacob, pero necesitaba saber porque nunca había tenido algo formal con alguien, solo sabia de la afortunada chica que pudo tocar esos labios por primera vez.

- Porque a pesar de haber encontrado a la indicada, no puedo decírselo- dijo muy cerca de su oído, aquel encuentro era intimo, irreal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tan bella que te deslumbra cuando la vez que quedas casi ciego y olvidadizo y a la final terminas no diciendo las cosas?- bromeo un tanto melancólica ella.

- Si asi es, es muy bella, debo de admitir que la palabra amor se queda corta en lo que siento, pero lamentablemente no puedo decirle nada- Bella, eso no era ella, se imaginaba que por fin cuando se fijo en alguien era alguna de las hermosas porristas … si Claro como si pudiese el fijarse en la nerd de la clase, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, aquellos que la albergaban de forma tierna y sutil.

-Bella ¿Por qué lloras?- él no sabía que había pasado, estaba muy confuso con todo y de pronto se puso mucho más confuso cuando ella sin más ni más se aparto de él y salió de la pista y luego afuera. El había quedado estático en su sitio pero luego sus pies cobraron vida propia por lo cual empezó a salir del local, justo ahora sentía que necesitaba confesársele o no lo haría nunca- ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- gritaba como un loco al no verla por ningún lado y al final la diviso en el muelle, todavía seguía llorando con las manos en las barandas y la cabeza gacha viendo el hermoso rio, mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las aguas.

-Mejor que te vayas, no quiero que me veas de esta forma- le sollozo Bella.

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Qué dije?- necesitaba que le contestara esas preguntas, estaba muy confuso.

-Nada, solo son tonterías mías, no me hagas caso-

-¿Qué no te haga caso? Bella para mí lo que tú haces no son tonterías… podrías por favor mirarme- dicho esto la chica lentamente se volteo y pudo contemplar a su Adonis- que..quería decirte algo- se había llenado de valor, ya era hora que lo dijera o sino nunca lo haría.

-¿Qué me vas a decir que te has enamorado de una de las Bellas porristas?- su tono fue de puros celos.

- Pues si…- ella lo miro y se sintió caer- Pues si te diré que estoy enamorado, pero no de alguna de las porristas tontas que estaban en la fiesta, ¿Sabías que el IQ baja de diez en diez cada hora que pasa alguien con ellas?-

- Si lo había oído por allí… Pero ¿De quién estas enamorado?- y habían llegado al punto de todo, el solo la miraba, sus labios no lograban moverse, pero a la final, lo logro, logro moverse justo al frente de ella y solo pudo articular dos palabras.

-De ti- dijo al tiempo que tomaba la cara de Bell en sus manos mientras la atraía a el e hizo lo que siempre quiso besarla , sentirla suya, que el tiempo y el espacio fuera algo que nunca pasara, ella correspondió por supuesto , ese beso que tanto los dos habían esperado por fin fue dado, duraron así vario tiempo mientras se acariciaban las mejillas, el cuello, las espaldas, pero nunca soltándose, como si aquella quisieran que durara para siempre-No sabes hace cuanto quise hacer esto.

-Ni tu tampoco, ¿Sabías que me gustas desde…. Siempre?- si ya todo estaba claro, las palabras casi sobraban.

-Obviamente eso se sabía, o más bien desde enero 12, según tu diario- No, ese no era Edward, sino Jacob que junto a Nessie habían seguido a nuestros dos amigos y contemplaba el diario personal de su amiga.

-¡Oye deja eso! O más bien… ¿Qué importa? Ya todo esta dicho- y asi todos tomados de las manos volvieron a su fiesta de graduación, junto a aquellos chicos , que les robaron el aliento.

Continuara…

Eh Mentira

Fin


	2. Mi realidad y el comienzo deuna historia

-Señorita Swan, ¿Cuál es quinta letra del abecedario?- preguntaba el profesor Emmet a una muy distraída Bella , que en medio de la clase se había puesto a escribir en su diario- ¡Señorita Swan, estoy hablando con usted!- le volvió a hablar más fuerte pero todavía con calma.

-Perdón pa… que digo, profesor McCarty, ¿Me podría repetir la pregunta?- casi se le salía el "papa", porque si, así era, el profesor Emmet era su padre adoptivo, aquel que la había llevado a su casa junto a Jacob su hermanito del alma.

-No es nada… olvídalo, solo estate atenta a la clase ¿Vale?- el la conocía, sabia como siempre terminaba metiéndose en su mundo de fantasía, y si que era de fantasía, miren que escribir una historia donde Isabella Swan se besaba con Edward Cullen eso si era tener la mente en las nubes, como si eso pudiera suceder algún día.

-Está bien profesor- el asintió y se fue al frente a seguir con su clase.

-Hey Bella- le susurro Jacob que estaba en el asiento detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Jake?- le musito lo más bajo que podía para que no le volvieran a llamar la atención.

-¿Qué escribiste?- le pregunto intrigado, siempre le gustaba ver lo que ella escribía, era como sus libros de cuento personal y eso que leer no era su Hobbie favorito.

-Toma- le paso el pequeño cuaderno donde escribía todas sus ideas desde las más tontas hasta las más grandes, como también todos sus sueños.

Jacob comenzó a leer y se quedo bastante asombrado al ver que los nombres de los personajes eran ellos juntos a los chicos más populares y adinerados del salón, ¡Rayos!, justo tenia ser Reneesme Cullen con quien quedara, esa chica si sabia como volverlo loco y lo peor del caso es que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, es decir, de salir con ella, ese sí que sería un gran sueño.

¿Qué hacia el medio Gay, bastardo, idiota eh imbécil de Cullen en el cuento de su amiga y además siendo prácticamente el protagonista y ¡Oh no! Con beso incluido?... Jacob solo frunció el entrecejo, tendría que hablar con Bella al respecto.

Luego de todo eso, termino la clase y todos salieron a almorzar, y Jake se puso a buscar a Bella por todas partes hasta dar con ella.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunto entregándole el cuaderno a Bella, la cual no entendía el porqué su amigo se ponía de esa forma, es decir, ella le había dado la versión del cuento donde los protagonistas se llamaban Jesse (Bella), David (Edward), Luis (Jacob) y Lisa (Nessie), un momento, ¡Que no le haya dado el cuento original donde ella había puesto a Edward Cullen y a ella como protagonistas, aunque la cara de Jacob lo decía todo.

-Es solo una historia Jake, cálmate- trato de relajar el ambiente, ella sabia como su hermano podía estallar en cualquier momento, era tan dramático algunas… en verdad la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?... por favor no respondas, es solo que, ¿Cómo puedes poner al idiota de Cullen en tu cuento?, lo que quiero decir con esto es, ¿Cómo te pudiste haber enamorado de una persona así?.

-Mira Jacob, principal, no estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, solo me atrae y por eso lo puse y segundo, tu no me puedes juzgar de que me guste un popular cuando a ti te encanta una… así que antes de criticar, mira también tus acciones- dicho esto Bella se encamino para la cafetería, no quería tener más peleas con el necio de Jacob, lo quería mucho pero sabia como sacar a cualquiera de quicio.

Y lo vio, en la mesa de los populares, junto a los Hale, ellos siempre sacaban los suspiros de los nerd y de los seres que se catalogaban ellos mismos como inferiores, ¿Cómo sería conocer la vida de Edward Cullen? ¿Sería tan idiota como decía Jacob? Y ¿Qué tal seria Reneesmie?... eran un enigma para ella, o mejor como un acertijo que ella quería resolver.

Habían muchos elementos entre su historia y su vida real que no eran para nada iguales.

Elemento uno: Ella era inteligente, eso lo sabía, pero no era para nada la mejor, solo sacaba las mejores notas que podía para seguir teniendo su beca estudiantil.

Elemento dos: Edward Cullen no era para nada su mejor amigo y menos aún estaba enamorado de ella, prácticamente ella era un ser inexistente en la vida del chico.

Elemento tres: Jacob nunca en su vida podría haber Hackeado una computadora, se necesitaría un nuevo cerebro para ello.

Elemento Cuatro: Ella nunca sería la que estaría en el podio dándole ánimos a los demás para que lucharan por sus sueños, y menos aún cuando ninguno de sus sueños había sido cumplido.

Elemento cinco: Jacob era amante a la música, pero nunca en su vida había tenido algo propio como una guitarra o un piano de cola, pero la que si existía era su perrita Jen, aquella mascotita de la familia.

Y todavía quedaban otros elementos pero ella prefería no pensar en ello, solo hizo la gran fila para la comida y se sentó junto a sus compañeros Angela, Eric, Mike, Ben, Laurent y el nuevo chico Tyler, el cual era un tanto misterioso al principio pero cuando lo llegabas a conocer podía agradarte enormemente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué le hiciste a Jacob?, estaba como loco, bueno que el de por si está loco… pero estaba que exageraba la situación- interrogo Angela a Bella, sabiendo muy bien la actitud de Jacob.

-Nada, tonterías del él, en fin eso no importa , pero a ver díganme ¿Qué tal la cita? ¿Ah Ben?- el chico se sonrojo al instante mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo, ya seria la hora de contarle a su amiga que ya eran novios.

-Pues, la verdad salió genial… y pues ¡Somos novios!- conto Angela emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de Ben quien se la acariciaba con dulzura.

-¡Genial! Felicidades- felicito Bella al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se iba a abrazarlos a los dos, por fin habían dejado las tonteras de lado y se habían dicho que se querían.

Lo que les quedo fue platicar sobre la cita, algo que fue muy emocionante para Sakura por el hecho de amar siempre las historias, y más aquellas con un final feliz.

La siguiente clase seria con el profesor James, ese sí que era un hombre raro, pero bueno no hay que juzgar a las personas, pero de veras que era raro.

-Muy bien alumnos, si se darán cuenta por toda la institución están colgados afiches sobre el nuevo concurso literario donde me tome el atrevimiento de poner como concursantes a la señorita Swan- ¿Qué ella qué?- y al chico Cullen, han demostrado que logran comunicarse muy bien por las palabras, como saben el concurso se hizo en base de chicos contra chicos y chicas contra chicas, y el luego se hará el concurso mixto, espero que nos representen muy bien- Bella quedo en shock y Edward estaba que no sabía que decir, siempre huyendo a él tan famoso concurso y el su queridísimo profesor tenía que justo ponerlo a él… ¡Oh Rayos! Y con Bella, si así es, el si sabía que Isabella Swan existía, pero no, no estaba enamorado ni nada por el destino de ella, solo sabía de ella por Jacob, su viejo amigo, el cual por un malentendido que nunca creyó, su amistad se desbarato, pero quizás si se acercara a esa chica podía llegar a arreglarlo, No, eso sería jugar con una persona y el no era tan idiota para hacer esa taradez mejor cada quien por su lado o quizás, ¡Bah! Que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.

-Perdón profesor James, pero creo que tenía que haberme comentado antes de tomar esa decisión ya que no estoy para nada segura de meterme en ese concurso- le trato de hacer recapacitar Bella a su profesor pero este simplemente no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Sabía que no ibas a querer ir y por eso mismo los puse a los dos, ya que me gusta como los dos se expresan a través de las palabras , así que no quiero reclamos, la próxima semana empezara el concurso, ¡Ah! Y no les conté, cuando se elija el chico y la chica ganadores representando a cada institución, les darán un género que deberán desarrollar juntos, por lo cual creo que al estar seguro que son muy buenos, ¿Qué tal si se van hablando desde ahora?, sería bueno que empezaran a conocerse de esa manera si les toca, que yo estoy seguro que sí, ya se les hará mas fácil, bueno sin más que decir, comencemos con la clase- fue lo último que informo el profesor James antes de ponerse a dictar la clase, ¡Rayos! El viejo loco tenía que ocurrírsele la grandiosa idea de ponerlos a ellos dos como concursantes en el dichoso Concurso Literario.

La clase termino y Jacob hablo con Bella como normalmente lo hacía, como si no se hubiera enfadado con ella nunca en su vida, pero solo la idea de que su amiga estuviera enamorada del idiota de Edward Cullen su ex amigo de la infancia hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

-Hola… soy Edward- se presento el chico inesperadamente a Bella que estaba hablando entretenidamente con Jacob y nuestro amigo sintió como se le calentaba todo el cuerpo.

-Soy…Bella , mucho gusto- contesto la susodicha entre nerviosa y confundida, ¿Qué hacia uno de los chicos más populares presentándose ante ella?

-Solo quería decirte que luego de esta loca idea del profesor James en ponernos en el dichoso concurso pues que tengas suerte y … pues… me voy… Adiós Jake- Jacob ni siquiera le contesto solo lo vio alejarse.

-¿Tú conoces a Edward Cullen?- le pregunto la morena cuando ya el chico se alejo del lugar.

-¿Quién no lo conoce? ¡Es el chico más popular de la institución!- dijo con voz fingida de entusiasmo.

-Hablo de que si lo conoces de otra forma, es que te saludo tan informal que no se me pareció que habían intercambiado palabras tu y él hace tiempo… bueno en fin, no importa, vamos a la siguiente clase ¿si?- sabia que hablar con Jacob de esos temas era una gran pérdida de tiempo, era mejor dejarlo así, ya cuando él quisiera hablar lo haría.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, era el momento de que Bella Swan empezara a escribir su nueva historia, por lo cual saco su diario:

18 de Abril:

Isabella había descubierto algo nuevo y alucinante, era que su corazón podía latir, y eso era genial por el hecho de que luego de aquella operación…

Había comenzado una nueva historia en su vida.


	3. Primer  Acercamiento

**Primer Acercamiento**

-Primer genero, acción- leyó Edward del correo que le habían mandado para el concurso, ¡Qué latoso era el profesor James de meterlo en esas cosas! ¿Es que no tenia vida social o qué?-A ver, a ver… ¿Por dónde comienzo?- se decía a el mismo, pero la verdad nada se le ocurría.

-¿En qué andas?- pregunto de improviso Nessie que había entrado a hurtadillas en la habitación del susodicho.

-Trato de hacer mi cerebro funcionar, tengo que crear una historia de acción, pero sabes que no me gusta tener límites, si escribo es porque quiero- dijo un fastidiado Edward.

-Pero… podrías hacer aquella aventura, la ultima que tuviste con…- dejo la frase incompleta al percatarse del nombre que estaba a punto de decir.

-Con Jacob , Nessie, se pronuncia Ja-cob - le explico Cullen divertido ante el sonrojo de su "Prometida".

-Lo sé, es solo que…- si se le hacia un nudo en la garganta el solo pensar en decir su nombre, hablar de él ya era un martirio.

-¿Que qué Ness? ¿Por qué si te gusta, tienes tanto rodeos en decírselo?- pregunto el peli cobrizo mientras veía como el sonrojo se intensificaba mas en las mejillas de su amiga.

-Edward según nuestros padres nosotros… nosotros estamos comprometidos, a los 21 años…

-A los 21 años si no queremos perder nuestras herencias deberemos de casarnos, dime algo que no sepa- concluyo la frase el chico recordando las tonterías que a sus padres se le pasaban por la cabeza .

-Que te mojaste los pantalones.

-¿Eh? - el chico se reviso a ver, pero la verdad no tenía nada, por lo cual Nessie comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, y Edward fue y le hizo muchas cosquillas.

-¡Rayos!... ¿Sabes?, fuera genial que me pudiera enamorar de ti, todo sería más fácil- decía él, mientras soltaba a su amiga que estaba tendida en la cama.

-Lo sé, lo intentamos al menos, pero nosotros no nacimos para estar juntos- contesto ella mientras le tomaba la mano a su amigo y hacia que este se sentara en su cama.

Ellos habían intentado tener una relación pero no dio resultado, intentaron darse apodos cursis, lo cual hizo casi que vomitaran los dos, se besaron y si hubieran besado un poste de luz luego de eso, daría lo mismo, se tomaron las manos, pero siempre terminaban haciendo tonterías, no había química entre ellos, solo había amor, si, amor, es decir, amor fraternal, amor de hermanos, de amigos.

-Pero… ¿Me ayudaras con la historia?

-Tratare… veamos que podemos lograr unidos- y así, tomados de la manos fueron hacia la computadora para empezar a crear lo que sería la nueva historia donde se decidiría si él era bueno o quizás no tanto.

.

.

.

-Está listo- informo Bella a su "hermano" Jake que se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras veía el dibujo que estaba pintado en el techo-un mundo de fantasía con muchas mariposas, algunas hadas , lagos, arboles silvestres, que demostraba la niña interior que había en el corazón de ella-.

-¿Cuál fue tu genero?- pregunto Jacob mientras seguía viendo el techo del cuarto de su "hermana", con cierta sensación de trauma.

-Drama… se podría decir que me vino como anillo al dedo- informo la chica mientras tecleaba las últimas palabras refiriéndose mas a los jueces que a la historia en sí.

-¿Acaso pusiste a Cullen en un hospital a punto de morir, pero por milagro de Dios, cuando llega su amada, es decir, tu… Isabella Swan, el mágicamente recupera las fuerzas que necesitaba y su enfermedad que era casi incurable, Cha Chan, resulta que se encuentra la cura?- pregunto el moreno con sorna, a lo que Bella no sabía si reírse o golpearlo, lo primero porque en realidad le resultaba divertido el que a Jake no le simpatizara Edward y lo segundo por la manía que tenía desde que leyó la historia que ella escribió hacia ya unos días, de ponerla a ella como a alguien que estaba totalmente enamorada del Cullen cuando en verdad ella solo lo había utilizado en el cuento por el único hecho que la historia era tan cliché, -es decir, la chica nerd , con el popular, aunque en esta vez eran amigos desde hacía muchos años- que el chico encajaría muy bien en ese papel… Pero ¿De qué se quejaba Jake si ella lo había puesto justo con la chica que le gustaba? Y ¡Vaya que le gustaba!

-No… preferí ponerlo a punto de caer de un edificio, pero justo llega su amada y lo abraza y le dice ¡No te lances… Te amo! Y luego el vuelve a mi lado, porque en verdad no podría dejarse morir luego que se hayan pronunciado las palabras prohibidas-le siguió el juego a Jake lo cual hizo que este se levantara de la cama de golpe ,¿Acaso de verdad ella había usado a Cullen en su nueva historia?-tranquilo, mi historia no tiene que ver absolutamente con él, en verdad no me había acordado del chico si no lo hubieras nombrado… Jacob, ¿Por qué te molesta escuchar su nombre?

-Por nada en especial- mintió- es solo que es uno de los populares y mayormente ellos no traen nada bueno para nadie- pero a pesar de sus palabras habían imágenes que se andaban formando en su cabeza, la verdad él andaba … recordando su pasado.

-Si claro…- le dijo Bella dándole a entender que no le creía una sola palabra- ¿Qué ocultas Jake?

-Nada- contesto él, mientras se levantaba de la cama-debo de salir, nos vemos luego- y sin esperar si quiera una palabra de su hermana salió del cuarto, necesitaba pensar.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que enviaron el primer cuento para el concurso Literario y a pesar que ellos mismos no fueron los que se inscribieron tenían la adrenalina al máximo por saber si habían clasificado o no y de cierta forma la competencia tampoco era tan mala.

Bella había llegado ese día antes que el profesor, -lo que hacía preguntar ¿Quién no podría antes que Emmet? ,ni los relojes que le regalaban en su cumpleaños servían para que se metiera en el carril de el deber llegar a la hora correcta- y luego que la mayoría de sus compañeros y a pesar de esa tardía que se había echado ese día, nunca supo ni los resultados del concurso, ni donde rayos se había metido Jacob - el cual no la acompañaba ese día- ya que preocuparse por el paradero de su padre era una pérdida de neuronas para cualquiera, porque siempre tenía cosas extrañas que hacer.

-Rayos, clasifique- dijo Edward sin pensarlo mientras veía el monitor de la laptop que había llevado ese día , ya que prácticamente no había podido dormir solo esperando el resultado del concurso.

-Genial, y ahora… por la siguiente ronda- comento Nessie que se encontraba al lado del susodicho y Bella se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola chicos, no es por ser confianzuda ni nada por el estilo, pero…¿Podría ver si clasifique o ya me dieron mi respectiva patada por el trasero?- saludo Bella a los dos chicos y a la cual no le importaba las miradas de extrañeza que le enviaban sus compañeros del salón- debía de aprovechar que Jacob no estaba por esos lares-.

-Clasificaste, mira- contesto Cullen mientras giraba la computadora hacia la chica y esta pudo confirmar lo dicho por el chico , lo que hizo que una gran sonrisa se asomara por su boca.

-¡Genial!... no, no y no, no es genial, es super-mega-hiper-ultra Genial- decía con euforia la chica mientras todos la miraban divertidos- ¿Cuál es tu próxima categoría?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca de ellos poniéndose justo frente de él.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al cementerio?- pregunto como una indirecta que Bella entendió al instante y Reneesme se pregunta el por qué él había formulado esa pregunta.

-Oh… Terror… - dijo Bella mientras hacia una pequeña imitación de un fantasma.

-Así es y a ti te toca…- volteo la laptop otra vez hacia él y presiono las teclas para buscar la información de ella- Que cosas… te ah tocado, Humor.

-¿De veras?- el ojiverde solo asintió- ¡Ja! Ya lo tengo todo resuelto.

-Que bien por ti, yo debo de ponerme unas pelis esta noche para inspirarme… ¿En qué te inspiraras tu?

-¡Bah! Solo tengo que escribir una capitulo completo de la vida de Jacob y ya gano el premio a la mejor Humorista de la historia- Edward no pudo evitar dar una media sonrisa-y no es que sonriera con frecuencia, solo que al escuchar el nombre de su amigo le traía muy buenos recuerdos-.

-Suerte con eso- y luego de decir esto se le acerco y le hablo en casi un susurro- ¿Sabías que estamos quebrantando completamente el Reglamento?- otra vez iba con sus indirectas… ¿Sera que Bella podría comprender?

-¿De verdad tengo que estar obsecionada… o no ,no, que era "Enamorada", ya que eres el chico popular, además debo de ser timida, no arreglarme casi, ser sumisa, solo soñar que algún día llegaras en mis sueños con un hermoso caballo de crin blanca para salvarme, para el día siguiente despertar y ver que nada de eso es cierto, y estar babeándome todo el día y solo esperar que tu algún día te fijes en mi, y que aprendas que en verdad la belleza se encuentra en el interior y así vivir nuestra súper cliché historia de amor? …¡Dah!, en realidad me da bastante pereza seguir el reglamento- ¿Acaso esa chica tenía un sensor de indirectas?... ya le había dicho eso a varias chicas y siempre terminaban creyendo que era el reglamento escolar, y a lo que él se refería es la hipotético Reglamento que creaba la sociedad para apartar al rico del pobre, a las leyes que a pesar que no tienen un peso legal crean limitaciones entre grupos de personas, el tan llamado "Reglamento para los populares" y el otro "Reglamento para las personas normales que no tienen una vida social existente", y al estar ellos dos hablándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida y como si fueran amigos , pues hacia ver a los demás que todos somos seres de carne y huesos y podemos hablar con quien se nos pegue la gana.

-Rayos, primera persona que ah entendido mis indirectas al pie de la letra… ¿Querrás comer un helado?

-Sí, de vainilla por favor, esta tarde a las tres, y por favor no le digas esto a Jac…-fue interrumpida cuando sintió la sombra de alguien tras suyo y de paso a dos ojos oscuros penetrándole con la mirada como si quisiera perforarla completamente.

-Perdón... ¿Sakura a donde tu pensabas ir con este tipejo?- pregunto Jake que había escuchado parte de la conversación y todavía no se había percatado que al lado de Edward se encontraba Nessie.

-Solo estamos jugando Jacob… y adivina… ¡Clasifique!- prácticamente de abalanzo a los brazos de su hermanito tratando de quitar toda la tensión del momento.

-Me alegro por ti… Re…Reneesme- sus ojos se encontraron en una perfecta sincronía, Jacob no pudo articular ninguna palabra, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

-Ja…Jacob, ¿Cómo te va?- ellos se habían conocido de antes, pero nunca pudieron llegar a mas, a pesar que el gusto entro los dos se podía oler y saborear en el aire. Jacob y Bella se dejaron de abrazar.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?-pregunto Bella al notar como Jacob no quitaba ni por un segundo la mirada de la chica y esta hacia lo mismo hacia él.

-Algo así, se podría decir que…- lamentablemente fue interrumpido justo cuando Emmet entraba por la puerta del salón.

-Buenos días alumnos, perdón por llegar tarde pero tuve que ir a llevar mi carro a que lo limpiaran.

-¿No podría haberlo hecho más tarde?- pregunto Ben desde su asiento justo frente al pizarrón.

-Bien dicen, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy… así que…comencemos- y de esa forma empezaba un nuevo día de escuela, y tanto Bella como Jacob se fueron a acomodar a sus puestos.

.

.

.

-¡Hey Bella!- llamo Angela que se encontraba en el comedor junto a su novio y sus demás amigos.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo al momento que se sentaba con su bandeja que comida en la mesa.

-Estamos súper solo que…- la chica no se atrevía a preguntarle.

-¿Qué hacía yo hablando con Edward Cullen? ¿Eso me querías preguntar?- dijo Bella la cual miraba de forma divertida la situación y notaba como su amiga asentía- ¿Acaso en el manual de convivencia hay algún renglón que no me haya leído que diga que no puedo hablar con alguno de los que todos consideran un popular?... Todavía no le eh encontrado las antenitas ni el color verde.

-No es eso Bells, es solo que me parece muy raro que estuvieras hablando tan espontáneamente con él , si nunca desde que llegaste acá se habían dirigido una palabra- explico Angela.

-Se podría decir que nunca había hablado con él, porque nunca había tenido nada de qué hablar con él - dijo como si hablara con una niña de cinco años y luego prosiguió-pero ahora que los dos estamos pendientes que no nos fusilen antes de siquiera intentarlo en el concurso ese donde el profesor James -que ya me está pareciendo medio Gay- nos metió, pues se podría decir que ahora sé que tenemos cierta cosa la cual compartir- explico más ampliamente Bella a los que todos no sabían si reír o reclamar, la verdad nunca nadie "normal" había tenido tanto acercamiento con los "populares", y mayormente se consideraban a las "normales" celosas de las "populares", pero Bella era un fenómeno de la naturaleza diferente a otras personas, a ella le importaba un cuerno la posición social de alguien.

-Oh, eso es genial- fue todo lo que articulo Angela.

-¡Bella!- ¡Oh no, eso sí que no!, esa voz era la de… no, mejor no pensaba en eso, no, no, no… ¡Rayos! Lamentablemente ella podría reconocerlo hasta en una distancia de miles de leguas, ese era Mike Newton y era verdad que ella se sentaba a veces con el, pero había días que no lo podía soportar y según los ánimos con los que la llamaba ese significaba uno de esos dias.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, y no es que el chico fuese malo es solo que no entendía las indirectas de… ¡No quiero salir contigo!

-Oh Bella, ¿Cómo andas?

-Con las piernas… supongo

-Que chistosa… siempre con algo simpático que decir- el chico se sentó a su lado y todos tenían una mirada que decía "Vete de aquí".

-Si… bueno… ¿Sabes? Tengo cosas que hacer, así que… ¿Qué tal si platicas con los muchachos? es que tengo que ingeniarme una nueva historia y justo ahora acabo de maquinar justo como la voy a escribir- prácticamente huyo al terminar de decir esas palabras , salió del comedor lo más rápido que pudo sin dejar que el chico articulara la mas mínima silaba ,y pudo ver sentado en la grama que se extendía fuera ,a Edward Cullen muy internalizado con su computadora, y decidió acercársele.

-¡Hey men! ¿Interrumpo algo importante?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la grama en posición de loto justo frente a él, y el chico bajo la pantalla de su laptop para ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

-Acabas hacer que mi inspiración se esfumara… tendrás que pagar un gran precio por eso- bromeo el chico que en verdad se sentía bastante cómodo con ella, y lo cual era algo extraño puesto que con la única persona con la que podría lograr estar así era con Nessie y a ella la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, en cambio él ni siquiera se había querido acercar a Bella porque temía la reacción de Jacob y no porque el moreno podría golpearlo, solo que no quería que el hueco que había quedado en sus vidas se hiciera más grande.

-Está bien… entonces , yo invito las tortas- sugirió Bella al acordarse cuando el hablo sobre los helados esa mañana.

-¡Oh rayos!, yo que me había ilusionado con los helados… pero bueno… tortas será, a las tres ¿No?

-Sí, pero creo que lo mejor es que nos encontremos allá porque si no ya sabes tú quien, se va a poner de arcoíris si vienes a buscarme.

-Eres tan confianzuda- musito de repente el chico, pero Bella pudo escucharlo claramente.

-¿Acaso eres un sádico , acosador, violador, un monstruo no conocido por algún científico y que vino a tratar de conquistar el mundo o acaso un héroe en cubierto y no quieres que muchas personas se relacionen contigo porque pueden utilizarlas para atraerte a algún lugar oscuro y así matarte con una estúpida trampa?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa infantil.

-No soy nada de eso… creo, la verdad es que la mayoría de las personas normales no se acercarían tan espontáneamente a las otras.

-¿Acaso sufres de amnesia temporal? Porque fuiste justo tu el que te presentaste primero, y nadie se le presenta a Isabela Swan y se escapa sin ella llegar a conocerlo.

-Define… conocerlo-

-En mi vocabulario significa llegar a ver el interior de la persona, -y no hablo de la forma pervertida- juzgar su comportamiento y lograr notar si pueden encajar con el tuyo, también se trata de la comodidad que puedas presentar al llegar a conocer ciertos datos de su vida, puesto que si es una persona con la cual te sientes incomoda te importara un bledo su historia y con la que te sientas cómoda surgirá el efecto contrario… en resumidas cuentas para mi conocer a alguien es llegar a tener una visión de esa persona desde mi propia perspectiva-

- ¿Y tú te sientes cómoda o incomoda conmigo?

-Yo me siento… mmm… se podría decir que me siento cómoda, sino no te estuviera diciendo esto y además no hubiera durado unos cinco minutos hablando contigo.

-Tienes toda la razón, y antes que preguntes, yo también me siento cómodo contigo… - dijo y al momento pareció como si le hubieran disparado con un laser en su cabeza y este le hubiera propiciado una gran idea-¿Sabes?, se me ocurre una idea para hacer que Jacob si sepa que vamos a salir pero a la vez que no pueda permitir no dejarte salir- le informo Edward.

-Te escucho- dijo la chica intrigada por lo que él le pudiera decir.

-Si yo llevo a Nessie y tu a Jacob , podemos todos juntos pasar un momento agradable- sugirió el chico.

-¿Tu también sabes que a Jacob le gusta Nessie?

-En realidad lo sospechaba y ahora tu me lo acabas de confirmar…y te podría decir que a Nessie no le es indiferente para nada Jacob-

-Wow, que súper, entonces si los llevamos a los dos, a Jacob no le quedara mas nada que comportarse ,ya que no querrá armar un drama frente a la chica que le gusta y de esa forma no tendré secretos con mi hermano.

-Exactamente… así que a las tres, en esta dirección- le dio un papel en cartulina con la dirección de una pastelería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Allí estaré, adiós- Bella se levanto de la grama puesto que era justo la hora de irse a clases.

Las clases transcurrieron normal y ese día terminarían a la una lo que significaba que podría irse a casa y arreglar todo para salir con su hermano y encontrarse "inesperadamente" a Edward y Nessie en la pastelería.

Cuando llego a su casa noto como su diario descansaba sobre la mesa de la computador y entonces unas ganas fuertes de querer escribir le recorrieron.

26 de Abril:

Este día ah sido uno de esos que dan ganas de recordar.

Eh clasificado en el Concurso Literario y además pude empezar a conocer al chico al que mi hermano le tiene tanta mala gana, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que el simplemente no quiera verlo en pintura?, bueno, el decidirá cuando me lo lograra decir, no importa… por ahora.

De todas formas me di cuenta que el chico "popular" era un ser tan de carne y hueso como todos nosotros y descubrí que no era caníbal, lo cual resulta ser una suerte.

Se podría recalcar que por fin conocí en sí, a una persona capaz de enviar indirectas decentes y a la vez puede ser justo a aquel que quería encontrar desde hace tiempo para que me ayudara a que mi hermanito Jake se acerque a la chica de sus ojos.

Hoy ah sido un día simple pero genial… ¿Qué pasara esta tarde?


End file.
